Une dernière pensée, pour la peine
by Call Team
Summary: [OS] Post Hogwarts. Une immersion dans les pensées de Draco Malfoy, après la guerre.


**Disclaimer** : les personnages, lieux et autres expressions relatifs à Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la WarnerBros.

* * *

**Une dernière pensée, pour la peine…**

Draco Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, le corps en sueur. Encore un cauchemar, toujours ce même cauchemar. Il se leva prestement et regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc du Manoir Malfoy. Même si la guerre était finie, les partisans du camp perdant étaient encore activement recherchés, mais il avait réussi à se cacher dans le domaine familial, où maintenant il vivait seul. Il était vraiment étrange que personne, depuis, n'ait songé à fouiller le Manoir. La peur de retrouver des souvenirs du passé, sans doute, car les esprits étaient plus enclins à fêter la victoire sur Voldemort plutôt que de chercher les vestiges de sa gloire dans une demeure qui respirait la magie noire.

Il se retourna et jeta un regard circulaire dans sa chambre. La même depuis qu'il était adolescent, aux tons verts et froids, et avec les armoiries des Malfoys sur les rideaux de son lit. Une dague où étaient entrelacés un serpent et une rose, quelle originalité pour une famille de Sang-Purs !

Il eut un sourire cruel. Sa vie, finalement, n'avait été qu'une vaste plaisanterie.

Depuis qu'il avait failli à sa tâche de tuer Dumbledore, depuis qu'il avait fui Hogwarts pour retrouver une bonne fois pour toutes le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait su qu'il avait fait le pire des choix. Il n'avait pas réussi à tuer, il n'avait que 16 ans, mais il était terriblement orgueilleux, et même honteux d'avoir échoué. Loin de Hogwarts, il lui semblait que le discours de Dumbledore n'avait été en fait qu'un vague baratin pour gagner du temps et essayer de sauver sa vie en même temps que la sienne. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait fait savoir de la meilleure façon, c'est-à-dire à coup d'Endoloris, que son écart ne devait pas se reproduire. Et depuis, Draco Malfoy était devenu le plus fidèle des Mangemorts et le plus dévoué. Non pas que cette allégeance fut sincère, mais après son échec, il avait juré de ne plus décevoir le Maître, qu'importent les conséquences. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans le rang de ses partisans, mais pourtant il l'avait fait, et un Malfoy n'a qu'une parole. Il avait donc décidé de le servir du mieux qu'il le pouvait, pour tenter de faire oublier son premier affront.

Draco Malfoy s'était alors mis à tuer, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, des inconnus…et sa baguette n'avait plus jamais tremblé. Il ne ressentait rien, juste une sensation froide et étrange en lui quand il retirait la vie, rien de plus. Il ne connaissait pas ces gens, c'était facile, ce n'était qu'une sorte d'entraînement, avant la bataille finale.

Cette bataille…l'Ordre du Phénix contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, le Bien contre le Mal ? Peu lui importait, on lui avait ordonné de tuer quiconque se mettait en travers de chemin et il avait obéi.

Il lançait des « Avada Kedavra » à tout va, sans se rendre compte qu'à chaque sort lancé, il perdait peu à peu son âme. Il reconnut des visages, mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion de tuer des personnes qu'il connaissait, des camarades du temps d'Hogwarts.

* * *

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur elle, Granger. D'une manière imprévue, au coin d'une ruelle de Londres alors que la bataille faisait rage au centre-ville. Il aurait pu tomber sur elle n'importe où, mais non, il la rencontra là, dans une zone déserte, dépourvue d'âmes, par pure coïncidence. Il pleuvait, et des éclairs zébraient le ciel, ce qui rendait l'identification plus difficile. Mais pourtant, ils se reconnurent au premier coup d'œil. Malgré les années, malgré tout. La différence fondamentale entre le comportement d'un membre de l'Ordre et celui d'un Mangemort, c'est que ce dernier n'avait pas cette chose qui pouvait le faire douter. Une conscience. Des personnes, il en avait tuées des dizaines, et sans le moindre remord. Hermione Granger eut un doute, en le voyant. Elle ne brandit pas sa baguette à temps. Lui, il ne réfléchit pas. Il profita de cette faiblesse, cette faiblesse pourtant humaine, et lança le sortilège de la Mort. Un rayon vert surgit et toucha Granger en plein cœur. Et comme au ralenti, il la vit tomber, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte de surprise, avant de tomber face contre terre sur les dalles humides._

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Draco Malfoy ne réagisse. Des cris lui parvenaient au loin, mais ils étaient couverts par le bruit de la pluie battante. Il avait tant tué, depuis qu'il s'était joint aux rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourquoi ne partait-il pas d'ici? Ce n'était qu'une personne de plus…une vie de moins. Mais c'était Granger. Il avaient le même âge, étaient allés dans la même école, ils s'étaient vus grandir. Mais pourtant ils s'étaient détesté, cela faisait une bonne raison pour la tuer non ?_

_Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à partir. Il regarda encore la silhouette étendue sur le sol et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Hermione Granger n'avait pas changé, toujours avec sa chevelure brune et épaisse. Etait-ce vraiment Granger ? Il eut un doute. Alors il fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais daigné faire lorsqu'il avait ôté une vie : il la retourna, pour que son visage puisse faire face au ciel. C'était bien elle, ses yeux toujours démesurément ouverts, cette expression toujours surprise sur son visage. Il avait tué Granger. Et curieusement, cela lui fit mal. Pourquoi ? Il ne le sut jamais vraiment. Peut être parce qu'il la connaissait, qu'elle lui rappelait ses années à Hogwarts, qu'il pouvait mettre enfin un nom sur une de ses victimes…il ne pouvait le dire._

_Doucement, il lui abaissa les paupières. _Ils n'avaient même pas vingt ans.

* * *

Mais, même des mois après, c'était ses yeux, qu'il revoyait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'endormir. Ces mêmes yeux, surpris, grands ouverts, des fenêtres vides fixant le ciel. Il n'avait plus tué depuis. Après cette nuit, il s'était enfui et réfugié au Manoir.

Peu de temps après, Voldemort fut vaincu par Harry Potter, mais la vie n'en fut pas meilleure pour autant. Les pertes étaient énormes, et cela dans chaque camp, à la différence près que l'on pleurait les uns et qu'on se réjouissait de la mort des autres. La cruauté était présente dans les deux camps, n'en déplaise à certains. Le malaise aussi. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy avaient fui lâchement pour un autre continent. Le Survivant, dont le surnom était désormais plus que légitime, avait tout perdu. Hermione Granger avait finalement été retrouvée au coin de cette ruelle, mais personne n'avait jamais su qui était son meurtrier. Ron Weasley avait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur lors du combat final, et s'était retrouvé à Sainte Mangouste pour une durée indéterminée…jusqu'à sa mort physique. Ginny Weasley aussi avait péri, ainsi que la plupart des membres de la famille Weasley, dont les survivants ne faisaient plus que pleurer les disparus. Harry Potter était donc seul, il avait vaincu, mais il se retrouvait perdant. Le poids du chagrin et cette solitude forcée eurent raison de lui, et il se donna la mort le mois suivant la victoire.

La nouvelle s'était largement répandue, et ce jour-là fut déclaré jour de deuil international. Les hommages avaient été grandioses et les discours grandiloquents, mais ce chagrin ne dura pas car peu de temps après on fêta le premier anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort. Les « gentils » l'avaient emporté, c'était cela le plus important, qu'importaientt les pertes, il en fallait de toute façon n'est-ce pas ? La victoire, mais à n'importe quel prix. Tant de jeunesses sacrifiées, pour arriver à ça…

Draco Malfoy ne le supportait plus. Lui aussi était seul, mais il l'avait voulu. Il ne souhaitait plus avoir contact avec le monde extérieur, il voulait aussi en finir. Mais il était toujours aussi fier et orgueilleux, il n'allait pas se tuer comme Potter, il allait mourir bientôt, il le savait, mais dignement. Il fallait qu'il purge sa peine. Ses peines. Il le fallait. Pour elle. Pour ne plus voir ses yeux grands et vides quand il fermait les siens. Ne plus la voir, _elle._ Retrouver sa conscience qui l'avait quittée depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Draco Malfoy transplana en direction du Ministère de la Magie.


End file.
